The black rose
by Hoshira31
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy es vendido como esclavo a la edad de 4 años. 7 años después consigue escapar y llega a una pequeña isla del Est Blue, con el nombre de Dawn Island . Allí llega a conocer a 2 chicos , llamados Ace y Sabo .Juntos superaran sus pasados y años después saldrán juntos al mar para cumplir sus sueños. OCC Luffy, Alive/ Ace, Alive/Sabo Dark/Luffy, Dark Past Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor : Holaaa! Bueno este es mi primer fic, todo tipo de comentarios serán aceptados . Pero si es algo malo por favor sean un poco delicados .**

**Resumen : Monkey es vendido como esclavo a la edad de 4 años. 7 años después consigue escapar y llega a una pequeña isla del Est Blue con el nombre de Dawn Island . Allí llega a conocer a 2 chicos 2 años mayores a el , llamados Ace y Sabo . Juntos intentaran superar sus pasados. Años más tarde sale juntos al mar para conseguir sus sueños .**

**He de recordar que ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen , solo los he pillado prestados.**

* * *

**EL DÍA QUE TODO CAMBIÓ:**

En una pequeña isla del Est blue cercan de Dawn Island ,un pequeño niño, de unos 4 años, cabello azabache, ojos azules, llenos de vida e inocencia .Iba vestido con unas bermudas negras, una camiseta roja con el nuero 10 delante y unas sandalias negras .Esta adorable criaturita se llamaba Monkey D. Luffy, pero su madre para protegerlo, decidió poner su apellido, a demás que ni ella ni su padre, se hablan ni tiene ningún tipo de relación .Al final el niño acabo por llamarse Rose D. Luffy.

Luffy estaba caminando junto su hermosa madre Rose D. Umi *, una señorita que andaba por los 26 años, pelo largo y azabache y unos hermoso ojos negros. Esta hermosa mujer llevaba puesto un vestido negro que estaba sobre sus rodillas con unas sandalias negra, también en su brazo derecho tenia tatuada una rosa que iba de su hombro a su muñeca.

Madre e hijo iban caminando una tranquila tarde por la aldea .Cuando de repente un aldeano gritó:

_-¡Piratas, nos están atacando!_

Tal y como el aldeano acabó de avisar piratas comenzaron a destruir y saquear la pequeña aldea, dejando un rastro de caos y cuerpos de aquellos inocentes aldeanos que fueron asesinados. Formando un rio de sangre de aquellas pobres victimas.

Entonces Umi cogió a Luffy en brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía para llevar a su querido hijo a un lugar seguro.

-_Mama, ¿mama que qué está pasando? _Preguntó el asustado niño.

-_No te preocupes Luffy .Todo va a salir bien, tu solo quédate aquí y no te muevas. _Dijo Umi mientras dejaba a su pequeño hijo en un lugar seguro y escondido para que no le pasara nada .- _Ahora no te muevas , iré un momento a ver lo que pasa , mama ahora vuelve ¿vale?._

Luffy solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y su madre le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Lástima que aquella fue la última que Luffy pudo ver, ya que tal como Umi se iba a ir, un pirata le atravesó con su espada, dejándola inmediatamente muerta.

Luffy corrió hacía el cuerpo inerte de su madre_.-¡Mama, mama!-_ .Grito el pequeño niño mientras corría. Cuando llegó empezó a zarandear un poco el cuerpo de su madre .Al ver que no respondía, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus enormes ojos agua-marina. _–No… mama… no… me… dejes sol… por favor, mama…-_ Decía entre sollozos Luffy.

A tal escándalo que llegó hacer el niño, el pirata que había matado a Umi, vio a la pequeña criaturita que estaba al lado de su madre, muerta. Entonces se acercó al niño y lo cogió como si de un saco de papas se tratara. Por su parte Luffy, empezó a patear y gritar, para que el pirata le soltara. Pero lo único que consiguió fue un buen golpe de parte del pirata, que lo dejo K.O.

Al despertar Luffy, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una era que ya no estaba en su isla y dos que estaba atado, de piernas, y brazos.

También se dio cuenta que estaba en una pequeña habitación, húmeda. Que la única fuente de el exterior era un pequeña ventana que había arriba del todo en la pared que tenía apoyada la espalda. Enfrente había una gran puerta de metal que estaba cerrada con llave. Luffy estaba solo, y a él no le gustaba estar solo, prefería mil veces morir antes de estar solo.

Pero esa soledad no duro mucho, ya que cuando menos se lo esperaba la puerta de esa pequeña habitación se abrió dejando ver aquel desgraciado, que había asesinado a su madre y que le había encerrado y atado en esta habitación.

Entonces el hombre entró, fue hacía Luffy y le desato las piernas. _–Vamos mocoso levanta, no tengo todo el día. A sí, ni se te ocurra intentar escapar.- _Luffy obedeció sin quejarse, ya que sabía que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. El hombre le indico que saliera. Al salir lo primero que Luffy vio fue a un hombre.

Aquel hombre iba vestido, muy elegante, y miraba A Luffy como si de un insecto se tratara. Luffy escucho como el hombre elegante, había hecho una pregunta. Y otro hombre que parecía ser el capitán del barco le contestó. Pero las únicas palabras que Luffy captó fueron, "comprar", "vender" y "mocoso".

Lo siguiente que vio fue como aquel hombre le daba dinero al capitán del barco. Y a él lo entregaban a ese hombre.

A partir de ese momento el pequeño Luffy se dio cuenta que su vida, aquella vida que solo hace unas horas era perfecta. A partir de ese momento se iba a convertir en un infierno.

**Continuara (?)**

* * *

**¡Wiii capitulo finalizado!**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis conty?**

**Pues si os ha gustado y queréis conty por favor pnedlo en los comentarios.**

**~By **

**L3112yaoi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno nuevo capy! I'm happy ! Bueno . Espero que les gusté más que el primero . **

**Bueno voy ha avisar que a partir de aquí Luffy es un poco OCC. Y que contiene un par de escenas de tortura y asesinato . A mi forma de ver no es que sea muy violenta. Peerooo es cuestión de gustos ¿no?.**

**Esperó que disfruten y nos vemos abajo.**

** Guapissim s. **

**One piece no me pertenece , si no Ace no hubiese muerto. Snif , snif .**

* * *

**MARCAS, VENGANZAS Y LIBERTAD **

Pov. Luffy

Felicidad. Eso era lo que sentía. Bueno ¿Quién no estaría feliz, después de haber escapado del mismo infierno, después de 7 años de sufrimiento y dolor?

Libertad. Es una hermosa palabra, ¿no? Lástima que, yo nunca podre tenerla realmente. ¿Por qué? Te estarás preguntando. La respuesta es fácil, y es…

Una marca de esclavo. Si señores y señoras Rose D. Luffy, hijo de Monkey D. Dragon, el hombre más buscado del mundo y nieto de Monkey D. Garp el héroe de la Marina. Tiene una marca, que cada puto día me recuerda que soy propiedad de los seres más repugnantes que he llegado a conocer. Los Tenryuubitos o Nobles Mundiales. ¿Y cómo es que tengo esta marca? Eso os lo voy a explicar ahora.

* * *

Flashback.

Pov. Luffy

Solo tenía 5 años y mi ex "amo" como me obligaba a llamarle, me había vendido. ¿A quién? Pues muy fácil. A un Tenryuubito.

Yo estaba en una pequeña celda, aquella celda que sería mi "hogar" durante los próximos 6 años.

Estaba abrazado a mis piernas intentándome convencer que aquello solo era una terrible pesadilla. Que en cualquier momento me despertaré y que, en realidad estaba durmiendo en mi casa, con mi madre.

Pero, el ruido de una puerta metálica abrirse me obliga a mirar hacia arriba. Y darme que, aquello era, una cruel realidad.

-_Levántate, el amo te quiere ver. – _Me dijo, uno de los muchos guardias que había en aquel infierno.

Yo obedecí , ya que se que el hecho de no obedecer , puede llegar a ser mucho más doloroso, que obedecer y sufrir aquel "juego" que tu "amo" , quiera hacer contigo.

Seguí aquel guardia, por un enorme pasillo. Decorado por obras de arte, que parecían ser muy caras, con marcos hechos con oro. En cosa de unos 10 minutos llegamos delante de una enorme puerta de madera, con decoraciones hechas con oro y planta , con un enorme pomo de diamante .

Aquel guardia me hizo entrar dentro de aquella habitación. La habitación estaba formada por diferentes "juguetes de tortura", con los cuales, llegaría a hacerme muchas de mis cicatrices, metales o fiscas. También, había un enorme sofá de color rojo carmesí, que yo llegué a pensar que era de aquel color, por la sangre de sus pobre victimas. A la derecha de aquel sofá había un gran ventanal con unas hermosas cortinas blancas con dibujos de rosas.

Sentado en aquel sofá estaba mi amo. Él estaba acabando de "jugar" con una de sus "mascotas". Yo al ver aquella escena intente taparme los ojos con mis manos, porque no podía ver como aquella pobre mujer, estaba siendo golpeado sin ningún tipo de piedad. Como la sangre iba cayendo de todas partes del cuerpo de aquella muchacha. Entonces con un último golpe, la pobre mujer quedó inconsciente, por pérdida de sangre .El Tenryuubito al ver que su víctima estaba inconsciente se deshizo de ella, como si de una simple muñeca se tratara.

Yo estaba congelado por el miedo que sentí en aquel momento. No podía creer que pudiera haber alguien tan cruel. Y entonces pensé en lo que me podría pasar a mí. ¿Me haría lo mismo que ha esa chica? ¿o algo mucho peor?

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no noté cuando se acercó a mí. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando me cogió del cuello, me tiró hacia una pared y me ataba con cadenas a aquella pared fría.

Estaba muy asustado intenté liberarme, pero él me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Entonces mientras yo intentaba recupérame del golpe él cogió un marcador. Vi como iba acercando peligrosamente aquel hierro ardiendo a mi torso. Lentamente. Como si estuviera disfrutando de mi rostro lleno de terror.

Sentí como iba poniendo aquel hierro encima de mi torso. Se sentía como si un puñetazo de magma me fuera atravesando a poca poco. Después de lo que parecían horas, fue retirando lentamente aquel hierro de mi piel dejando sangre y el rastro de una gran quemadura con forma de sol en mi torso.

Dejando en mí, aquella marca que me iba a marcar el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Fin Flashback.

Y así es como conseguí esta horrible marca en mí. Puede ser una tontería pero solo el hecho de recordar aquel horroroso momento de mi vida, es solo una tortura.

Pero ahora eso solo es el pasado , ya que conseguí escaparme . ¿Cómo? Pues ahora os lo explico…

* * *

Flashback

Pov. Luffy

Acababa de regresar después de haber "divertido" a mí amo. Realmente después de esas torturas, que recibía cada día. Me daba asco yo mismo. Me daba asco el hecho de ser tan débil, por el simple hecho de dejarme hacer todas esas cosas.

Pero eso no iba a durar mucho más. No. Hoy iba a ser el día que conseguiría mi libertad. Hoy sería el día que me vengaría de aquel sujeto que me había torturado durante tantos años.

Le había conseguido robar disimuladamente las llaves a uno de los guardias. También había robado ropa de una de las habitaciones y una pequeña mascara. ¿Para qué? Muy fácil, para que nadie sepa mi identidad.

No soy tonto, se que poner una mano encima a un Tenryuubito , es la muerte al instante. Por eso voy a esconder mi identidad.

Cogí la llave que tenía en mi bolsillo, como pude. Entonces con un poco de habilidad conseguí, desatar mis muñecas y tobillos. Cuando ya estaba libre de aquellas cadenas, me cambie de ropa lo más rápido que pude y salí de aquella pequeña celda.

Me dediqué a liberar a mis compañeros esclavos. Recibiendo algún que otro "gracias" o un simple movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Pero lo bueno dura poco porque cuando ya había liberado a todo el mundo, aparecieron guardias por todas partes.

Y allí es cuando mi diversión empezó. Matando a todos los guardias. Haciendo que espinas gigantes aparecieran de todas partes, atravesando a guardias. Dejándolos inmediatamente muerto. Enredaderas ayudaron, ahorcándolos. Dejando el suelo lleno de sangre. Pero eso no me importó.

-¡_Todo el mundo , salid d aquí ahora mismo y sed libres!.- _Grité a todo pulmón. Los demás ex esclavos solo me obedecieron y salieron corriendo de allí. Cuando no quedaba nadie fui corriendo a dirección de donde estaba aquel sujeto que me había hecho sufrir tanto. Para cobrar mi venganza.

Después de corre unos 5 minutos llegué delante de la famosa puerta. Entré si ningún cuidado.

Al entrar me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el enorme sofá carmesí. Sin hacer ningún ruido me acerqué y le di un buen golpe.

Vi como intentaba recuperar el conocimiento después del golpe, pero yo fui más rápido y antes que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, hice aparecer millones de espinas de rosa, por todo su cuerpo. Vi como le atravesaban uno y otra vez, como él chillaba de dolor. Pero la diversión duró bien poco, ya que solo a los minutos, murió.

Entonces hice aparecer una rosa negra gigante del suelo, donde coloque una nota que ponía "The rose black"*.

Me encamine hacía el gran ventanal, pero antes de saltar me giré y por última vez y mire mi "obra maestra". Y sonreí al ver el cuerpo de mi ex amo, muerto en el suelo. Y no puede evitar que se me escapar un sutil. –_Dulces sueños, amo….-_ Salté por el ventanal y escapé de aquel infierno, robando un barco y navegué bien lejos de allí.

* * *

Fin Flashback.

Actualmente voy rumbo al Est Blue. Pero no os equivoquéis, no voy a ir a mi isla natal. No, no podría vivir en el mismo lugar que mi madre y mis amigos murieron.

En cambio voy a ir a una isla cercana, una isla con el nombre de Dawn Island*. Sé que me la estoy jugando, por dos razones.

Primero, una de las parte de la isla está llena de nobles, y segundo, la isla está protegida por mi abuelo, ósea Monkey. D Garp el héroe de la Marina. Y si descubre quien soy o que he sido el asesino de un Tenryuubito estoy en problemas. Pero quitando esas dos cosas y el hecho que tiene un bosque llenó de animales 10 veces el tamaño de un hombre, es una isla bastante tranquila. Y si Garp nunca descubre quien soy y no me acerco a la ciudad, estaré a salvo.

No tiene de ser tan difícil, ¿no?

**Continuara (?)**

* * *

**Bueno ... Esto ahora voy a aclarar un par de dudas.**

**1) Sip , Luffy tiene una Akuma no mi . Y no se si existe, pero yo le puesto el nombre de Kuso Kuso no mi , y significaría planta planta . Como ya se deben de haber dado cuenta , es el poder de controlar las plantas .**

**2) The Rose Black es el nombre como se le conocería como delincuente. (Ya se que no es un nombre de macho peludo que se respeta, pero es un nombre. )El nombre es por el excesivas rosas negras , que a la autora le a dado la gana de poner .**

**3) Dawn Island para aquel que no lo sepa es la isla real de donde es Luffy , ( esto sale en el Anime , no me lo inventado ).**

**4) Luffy después de escapar tiene entre 11 y 12 años.( Si lo se es muy joven)**

**A si Sabo y Ace seguramente saldrán en el próximo capy, o en el siguiente no se , dependerá del curso de la historia y si tengo más o menos flojera. **

**Por favor cometen , necesito**** saber si les justa o no .**

**~BYE .**

**L3112yaoi.**


End file.
